The Zombies Back To Live
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: It was going to be the best Halloween party. But nobody could expect that Kowalski's invetion had a damage which turned the zombies back to live! They're staging a play which includes zombies, so when they'll find out that the zombies are real? It'll be a Halloween zombies-war!
1. Chapter 1 Damage In The Invent

**The Zombies Back To Live**

_**Here's my OC Katherine, if you don't like OCs please don't be **__**discouraged at first ;) more about Katherine writes in my profile.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Damage In The Invent**

It was afternoon, but the sun slowly started to hiding behind the horizon. But it wasn't a normal afternoon and day, it was the most spooky and exciting day in the year; Halloween. Like always, animals in the zoo gathered on the meeting to get their jobs. Penguins jumped on the table.

"Hey, give a place for the king!" Julien said walking towards the penguins "What's the scandal? Today In the zoo was no humans "

"Your majesty, it's not scandal it's Halloween" Maurice said.

"Halo who?"

"Halloween"

"What's the hellqeen?" Julien asked, Skipper rolled his eyes.

"H-a-l-l-o-w-e-e-n"

"I don't catch it" Julien said.

"Halloween is the spooky celebration of the monsters. Humans puts on the scary costumes and goes from home to home saying; trick or treat. So today zoo is closed and we can make…" Kowalski said but Rico stopped him with a psychopathic smile.

"Monsters party!" Rico said.

"Party? What's the party without the King, I'm in!" Julien said.

"Well, this is your jobs; Marlene and chimps costumes, Roger and our guests cockroaches music, Kowalski and Katherine special fireworks, the rest decoration, and Rico… Um, do whatever you want…" Skipper said, it's a mistake to disturb Rico in his activities to make zoo more spooky; well, generally he destroyed almost all lanterns, so… Do not disturb him.

Everybody went to their jobs, Skipper and Private went to take a guard of the zoo. Halloween was also a dangerous celebrate, so the guarding was necessary. Kowalski looked around, where Katherine was, she just disappeared. But Kowalski knew where she always goes.

He jumped on the zoo wall and walked through the Central Park to a lake. There was a good view on the golden sun, which was slowly diving into the pure water. He was right; Katherine was sitting there, but why? He went to her.

"Katherine, what's it?" he asked, she didn't turn.

"Um, nothing, why do you think that something is, Kowalski?"

"Because always when something bothers you, you're sitting here" he said and sat next to her.

"You know, today is 31 October, so Halloween…" she said and sighed "And my birthday"

"Oh, really? Happy birthday!" he said but Katherine sighed and closed her eyes.

"And this is the date of Manfredie and Johnson's death"

"Oh, well, you and Skipper told us the story of your adventure in Denmark… but we didn't know it was on Halloween"

"Classified"

"But, they were heroes, so you don't have to worry about them"

"Kowalski, it's also a date of death of yours and Rico's parents and… and Karen" she said and felt tears in eyes. Karen was her sister and Private's mother. Blowhole killed her like Kowalski's and Rico's parents and also Manfredie and Johnson. She would never forgive herself, that she couldn't save them, just like Skipper. Kowalski sighed.

"We all miss them but… the present is most important, it's your birthday so come on, we should celebrate it on the best Halloween party ever" Kowalski said and grabbed her hands, she smiled.

"Ok" she said and they went back to the zoo. Of course Julien was quarrelling that he had got not important job.

"But Julien, you're one of the decorators, it's really important to have a good decorations" Private said.

"Ok, something is in it" Julien finally agreed.

"Just go and make that pumpkins scary" Skipper said.

"My head disappeared!" Mort said walking with a pumpkin on his head.

Kowalski and Katherine went to the HQ for equipments form Kowalski's lab. He already did the machine, so they needed only the electricity.

"Well, we must only take it to the zoo power station" Kowalski said.

"Yeah, 'just'" Katherine said. In fact the machine was big, so also heavy.

Finally they placed it in the power station, Kowalski started to checking the cables. Katherine switched on the electricity and invention shone. She looked at Kowalski who finished the work.

"Um, are you sure it's connected well with the rest equipments?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, it's _my _invention, so... ok, maybe the earlier weren't good, but this one is my the best" Kowalski said.

"But are you _sure _it's working good?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Well, ok" she said and they left the station, but Katherine still felt that something was wrong. Of course when they returned Julien and Skipper were arguing.

"Oh good, you're here" Skipper said "Go and learn this text" he gave them the papers.

"Wait, we didn't finish!" Julien said.

"What do you want ringtail?!"

"Hey, stop! What's wrong?" Katherine said.

"We were going to stage a play 'Hamlet' by Shakespeare" a chimp Mason said.

"Yes, I gave this idea" Kowalski said proud of himself.

"But I want to stage a play 'The Halloween Goblin'" Julien said.

"Halloween Goblin?"

"Yes" Julien replied.

"But, you didn't even know what's Halloween, why do you want to change the play?"

"Because I made up The Halloween Goblin and everybody must see it" Julien said. Skipper slapped himself.

"Ok, on Halloween everybody should be happy, right? So maybe the chimps and Julien will unite the plays?" Katherine suggested, everybody agreed.

"Faster, we have half an hour" Skipper said.

Almost the whole zoo was full of decorations. Scary pumpkins with the candles inside, Rico changed all lanterns into a lighting ghosts, on the walls of habitats there were bats. The scene for play was in the habitat with the best view; Lemurs' habitat. Animals prepared few tables full of food like drinks with mist or cookies shaped in a ghost or bat.

"Hey, are you ready?" Marlene asked when she finished the costumes for a play.

"Yes..."

"Hurry up, we haven't got time!" Marlene said and grabbed Katherine to make her the makeup. Katherine was one of the main characters in the play. Marlene gave costumes to the rest actors including Kowalski and Julien.

"The play starts in ten minutes!" Skipper said. Everybody took the sits.

It was going to be the best Halloween party, but Kowalski's invention was going to prevent it. Nobody could see it, but the invention lit in the green light and some power went from it... power which could awake the Halloween monsters...

**To Be Continued... **

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mistake In The Play

**Chapter 2**

**Mistake In The Play**

Act 1 ended and the animals applauded. The curtains covered the scene and actors went to prepare for the next act. Marlene was making them the makeup and giving costumes, but Julien decided to do it on his own. It was scene with Halloween Goblin which was playing Julien of course.

"Are you ready?" Marlene asked, the chimps took their positions as prompters.

"I hope so" Katherine said, Marlene pushed her and Kowalski to the scene. They were in the old costumes and they were walking across a 'street' and stopped next to a lantern.

"Why do you want to do this?" Katherine said making her voice adapted to her character's voice.

"It's necessary" Kowalski said.

"Rain" Skipper whispered, Rico as a man of special-effects used a garden hose to make the rain. Katherine opened her black umbrella.

"Do you really want to do it? Leave me?"

"Of course not" Kowalski said wiped a tear from her face.

"Halloween Goblin" Skipper whispers looking at the chimps' scenario. Marlene pushed Julien on the scene.

"Hahaha! I'm the masked Halloween Goblin" Julien said but he had got only a black-red cape, there was no mask. Skipper slapped himself.

"Julien, you forgot the mask" Katherine whispered.

"Of course I didn't! Here's the mask!" Julien said and showed them his tail, there was a mask on it "You don't know whose this tail is"

"Um, okay... Ah, the Halloween Goblin, stay away from us!" Kowalski said, they went back to the play.

"Lightening" Skipper said, Rico made the lightenings by a lamp and made a noise for effect.

"I'm a vampire, very handsome by the way" Julien said and showed them the canines in his teeth.

"Play, you idiot!" Skipper said.

"And I'm the king of all Halloween monsters!" Julien said.

"What do you want from us?"

"I need a new monster to my collection"

"Uhm, army, not collection" Mason whispered.

"Oh right talking box, army, not collection" Julien said, they slapped themselves.

"You're not repeating after me" Mason said.

"So why are you here?" Julien asked, the animals on audience had a fun.

"Um, we'll never join you" Kowalski said to repair the play.

"I didn't ask you. I... I... talking box" Julien said covering his mouth by a hand.

"I'm the prompter. Because I'll be your master soon"

"Nobody is mater for me, it means king... because I'm the king" Julien said.

"It was your question!"

"Oh... Because I'll be your master!" Julien changed back his tone as the Halloween Goblin.

"Never!" Kowalski said and stood between Julien and Katherine. Julien laughed evilly and curtain covered the scene, the end of the act 2.

"Well, your laugh was pretty good, Julien" Private said.

"The next act... with the zombies" Skipper said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rico said laughing.

"Yes, you're the zombies' master, Rico" Skipper said, meanwhile Marlene went to the scene.

"I announce a short break for eat!" she said and went back to the actors "You can go, but do not tear up the costumes and wait a minute... here they are" she said and showed them a box full of masks.

"Is it really necessary?" Skipper asked.

"Of course, there will be a Halloween Ball!" Marlene said and gave them the masks.

Kowalski got a golden mask which looked good with his suit-costume. Katherine had a golden mask with the red and black feather which looked good with her red-black dress-costume. Private had a crystal blue mask which fit to his blue eyes.

"What about you, Marlene?" Skipper asked when she gave him a silver mask.

"It's a secret for now" she said and went to do a zombie-makeup for Rico.

Katherine and Kowalski walked to the rest of the animals. Everybody had the mask and everything looked spooky and really good. But nobody could expect that...

The zombies were around the zoo, with their slow moves they were approaching to them. Normally they'll go only to eat some brains, but they had to listen to an order of their master, he was looking at everything from his hiding place.

"Thank you, tall penguin for calling me, even if you didn't want it" he said to himself and laughed to himself like Clemson "I'm evil!"

* * *

"Do not touch the royal feet!" Julien said and kicked Mort from his feet.

"Julien, concentrate, we're starting the act 3!" Marlene said and took Rico's position in special effects. The actors took their positions on the scene.

Ten minutes later

"The candles and the light" Skipper whispered, the lights on the scene switched off and only candles was giving the light there. Kowalski had his monologue and walked lonely across the 'room'.

"Be or not to be... that's a question..." he said.

Then from to the scene came the zombies, they were stinking and repeating 'brain, brain'.

"Really good characterisation, but it's not time for the zombies scene!" Skipper whispered "Rico, take your zombies from the scene! Kowalski, keep playing"

"So... um..."

"What are you going to do? The Halloween Goblin took over the whole city" Katherine said entering the 'room'.

"I have a plan... um, is it in the scenario?" he whispered when one of the zombies went closer to him and almost hit Kowalski's head in his slow move.

"No! Take the zombies from the scene" Skipper said, Private and Marlene take the zombies by surprise.

"Are you crazy? It's not your time, where's Rico?" Marlene went to find Rico, Private looked at the zombies, they looked so real. The zombies slowly walked to the table with drops shaped in the brains.

"Act 3 scene 4" Skipper said, the scenery on the scene changed. Now there was a cave and Kowalski went inside.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here" squawking voice said. Kowalski went further.

"I'm not afraid, I just need your help" he said, from the shadow came out two withes which Stacy and Becky were playing as.

"The pay is always big"

"I'll risk"

The curtains covered and animals applauded.

"The end of act 3" Skipper said "Good work, you can take a break"

"Um, don't you think guys the zombies are... weird? And where's Rico" Katherine said. They looked at the zombies, Marlene already shouted at them.

"I don't pay you for eating!"

"Marlene, you don't pay them for anything" Katherine said.

"It makes no difference. Anyway, take your positions" Marlene said and pushed them on the scene. Julien took deep breath.

"My time to shine" he said.

"Um, Julien, you're a villain, you're not the main starring character"

"Who's more important than your king, it means me because I'm the king and the king are me... you know what I mean... or not, um, what did I say?"

"Just go there!" Marlene said and the curtains showed the scene again.

"tremble at the sight of me and my zombies!" Julien said as The Halloween Goblin and raised his hands "Um, it's time when the zombies should come, isn't it?" Julien whispered.

"Hey! You idiots, where is Rico!?" Marlene pushed the zombies on the scene.

"Brains"

"There" she said and went to Private, Maurice and Mort "Find Rico, we can't finish it without him" they nodded.

"My monsters, eat their brains!" Julien said.

"Perfect" the dark creature approached to them and stayed in his hiding place.

"Um, I don't think these zombies are our friends" Katherine said.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch out Julien!" Katherine said and grabbed him with Kowalski.

"Hey, don't touch the royal me..."

"Shut up and look"

"What happened to them? Too much brain-sweets?" Katherine asked, everybody looked at Kowalski.

"What? I didn't experiment with them, promise" Kowalski said. Suddenly the zombies took pitchforks and axes from scene decorations.

"Keep calm, it's only a decorations" Skipper said, they stepped back.

"But Rico do the decorations on the scene!"

"It means..."

"Run!"

They ran through the zoo, the rest of the animals went to their habitats, believing that the zombies weren't interested in them. They got to the zoo storage and locked a door.

"What now? What the zombies did to Rico?" Private asked.

"They ruined the play!" Marlene said.

"Wait. The main question, how the heck we'll defeat that zombies?!" Katherine asked, they looked at Kowalski.

"Um, let me see... we should use an attack, they're too slow to defeat us" Kowalski said and gave them the cues from storage "It can help and don't care, they don't feel pain and we must find Rico..."

They exit, in the zoo was quiet, too quiet. Everywhere the scary decorations looked **really **spooky. Wind was flying between the white sheets, now they looked more like ghost than earlier. They grabbed their cues tighter.

"Let's divide" Skipper said. But when they turned they screamed...

* * *

**What do you think happened to Rico? And I hope I made Julien's scenes funny ^^**

**Review please! **


End file.
